


His Mouth

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Porn, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean looks up at Cas from where he’s kneeling between his thigh, watching his boyfriend with soft eyes.“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cas asks, voice a little shaky, and Dean’s not quite sure whether that’s from arousal or nerves.“So bad,” Dean grins, hands stoking up and down Cas’ naked thighs.Cas looks nervous, and Dean gets it. This is his first time in bed with a guy, his first time in bed with anyone, actually — and Dean remembers his own first time with a dude very clearly, remembers how he’d been shivering and shaking through all of it. So he checks in with Cas again, just to really be 100% sure.  “What about you? You sure about this?”





	His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late but this is a (birthday) gift to @yourspecialeyes on Tumblr <3

Dean looks up at Cas from where he’s kneeling between his thigh, watching his boyfriend with soft eyes.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cas asks, voice a little shaky, and Dean’s not quite sure whether that’s from arousal or nerves.

 

“So bad,” Dean grins, hands stoking up and down Cas’ naked thighs. 

 

Cas looks nervous, and Dean gets it. This is his first time in bed with a guy, his first time in bed with anyone, actually — and Dean remembers his own first time with a dude very clearly, remembers how he’d been shivering and shaking through all of it. So he checks in with Cas again, just to really be 100% sure.  “What about you? You sure about this?”

 

Cas just nods, and then he closes his eyes.

 

“Cas?” Dean asks, moving up on hands and knees until his face is hovering above Cas’. “Hey, sweetheart, you know we don’t have to do anything, right? I’m so fucking fine with just cuddling you all night.”

 

Cas opens his eyes again, just when Dean leans down and leaves a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

“Whatever you want,” Dean breathes.

 

“I want this,” Cas answers, eyes going softer, features relaxing a little. “I want this really badly. I’m just nervous… I wanna make this good for you, too.”

 

Dean can’t help the chuckle, head thumping down against Cas shoulder. “Cas, just getting to touch you will make it good for me.”

 

When he looks back up, Cas’ smile looks a little more certain. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Dean answers. “So… what do you want?”

 

Cas blushes again when he answers, but this time his voice is definitely shaking with arousal. “I want your mouth.”

 

Dean smiles, presses a few more kisses to his lips, and then moves back down slowly. He trails kisses down Cas’ stomach, and then noses against his dick for a while.

 

Cas is still hard from when Dean teased him earlier, still hot and flushed, but Dean teases him for a little longer, anyway. Gives him nothing but his nose and lips grazing against his cock, no real pressure, just soft brushes. 

 

Only when Cas’ breath grows heavier does Dean part his lips and start to mouth at his dick. He’s gonna draw this out as much as possible, until Cas is a desperate mess. 

 

He moves up and down Cas’ cock, alternates between little pecks and open-mouthed kisses, until Cas’ hands come down and tangle in his hair. Then he starts up with his tongue, soft little kitten licks, and he’s so focused on making this good for Cas that it takes him way too long to notice the breathless, content noises Cas is making above him.

 

Dean pulls away for a second, and Cas whimpers. “Good?” he asks, and Cas opens his eyes to send him a look that somehow says  _ Are you kidding me?  _ and  _ I adore you _ all at the same time.

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathes. “More?”

 

Dean grins at how gone he sounds already, and makes sure Cas is watching him when he wraps his lips around Cas’ tip for the first time.

 

Cas legs jerk around him, fingers tightening in his hair, and Dean’s lips try to stretch into a soft smile around Cas’ cock. Cas’ eyes are on him, can’t seem to leave, so Dean starts to suckle a little, to move down deeper, take more of his dick, and the way Cas’ lashes flutter, the little moans that slips out — they have Dean’s own cock twitching between his legs.

 

When Dean pulls back a little and carefully tongues Cas’ slit, Cas goes mad beneath him. 

 

“Again,” he pleads, body arching up towards Dean. “Please, do that again.”

 

Dean obliges happily, switches between moving his tongue over Cas’ slit and then down to press against that spot beneath Cas’ head, the one that tends to make Dean go crazy whenever someone touches it. 

 

Cas groans, low and long, and twitches beneath Dean again. “I think I’m going to-” he says. “I think I’m gonna come soon, Dean.” 

 

And _ fuck yes _ . Dean doubles his efforts, takes Cas back down his throat as far as he can manage, swallows around him, and — and that’s all it takes before Cas is shuddering and squirming, hands holding onto Dean’s hair as he comes against the back of his throat.

 

Dean tries to take all Cas gives, but there’s come dribbling down the side of his mouth when Cas stops shaking, anyway. He lets Cas’ cock slip from his mouth, presses a kiss to it, and then makes his way back up into Cas’ arms.

 

Cas is looking at him through hooded eyes, and he looks absolutely destroyed. 

 

“Good?” Dean asks, and gets a pair of arms thrown around him in answer.

 

Cas pulls him down against his chest, holds him close, and murmurs: “Fuck, that couldn’t have been any better. Thank you.”

 

Dean laughs, and moves his head until he reaches Cas’ cheek and can press his lips against it. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes. I’ll need a little before returning the favor, though. I can’t feel my legs, I think.”

 

Dean laughs again, warm and content and happy, and just buries his face in Cas’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the rebloggable version of this story [here](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/182505359444/this-is-very-soft-porn-yes-again-cas-getting)


End file.
